Need Loyalty
by Im a savage
Summary: kyungsoo hanya membutuhkan kesetiaan dari kekasihnya.. kisah percintaan mereka berubah saat datangnya sosok masa lalu Laurent dan Laurent berpaling dari kyungsoo.. hingga kyungsoo nekat menghamili Laurent. #NC #18 #nonbaku #exo


**_Tittle:_**

Need Loyalty

**_Genre:_**

NC 18, angst, school life, fanfic drama.

**_Take place:_**

Korea Selatan - rasa lokal

[character recognition]

**_Do Kyung Soo_** ,lelaki berumur 17 tahun. Putranya papa Do Jonghyuk dan mama Do Yuqi. Lelaki baik hati, penyayang dan perhatian pada kekasihnya. Sedikit posesif dan over kalau sudah mengenai si kekasih cantik.

Tinggi 180 cm, / accu buat Kyung-soo sedikit tinggi yaww..

!! Budak Cinta kekasihnya !!

Aktif disosmed terutama Instagram. Punya fans yang bejibun, bakalan jebol notif kalau udah posting bareng kekasih cantik. Dia tipe lelaki setia, dan bakalan cinta mati sama gadis yang setia. Baru pertama merasakan pacaran dan menjalaninya di 3 tahun masa SHS.

Yang kedua si kekasih hati Kyung-soo; **_Laurent Camilla_**. Kalian bakal mikir kalau cewe satu ini asli berkebangsaan negara asing. Nyatanya tidak kawan, itu karena cuma namanya. Laurent ini asli berkebangsaan Korea terlihat dari papanya Song Joongki dan mama nya Song He Kyo bedanya mama nya ada darah dari Belanda jadi diturunin langsung ke Laurent.

Laurent itu tipe gadis cerewet dan keras kepala tapi ga manja koq, jadi Kyung-soo bakalan sering kewalahan menghadapinya. Tapi namanya budak cinta, Kyung-soo bisa apa!?

Tinggi 175 cm. Cukup mungil tapi tenang aja Laurent bakalan sering kelihatan tinggi kalau pakek high heels. Hehehe

Aktif juga disosmed, termasuk selebgram Couple barengan Kyung-soo. Sering bikin heboh sama postingannya bareng Kyung-soo, yang sedikit ambigu.

...

Cowo ini sahabat Kyung-soo, **_Kim Jongin_** akrab dipanggil Kai. Cowo berkulit sedikit Tan ini cowo playboy, Laurent sendiri aja pernah digombalin padahal udah jelas punya Kyung-soo.

Tinggi 182 cm

Kai ga pernah pacaran tapi sering kencan sama banyak gadis, cuma tahan sehari setelah itu putus, tahulah dia itu playboy. Punya Instagram buat akun bisnis kencan gratis. Oke, terserah si tampan Kai!

...

Cewe kedua ini sahabat Laurent, **_Bae Irene_**. Gadis cantik dan mudah sensian ini udah ga jomblo. Kekasihnya Koo Junhoe, Anak sekolah lain.

Tinggi, 172 cm

Sahabat Laurent sejak JHS. Sudah tahu luar dalam Laurent seperti apa. Dia juga aktif diinstagram tapi ga terlalu suka posting gitu.

...

Cowo terakhir ini juga sahabat sejak JHS nya Laurent, **_Lee Taeyong_**. Sering mengalaminya yang namanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Tinggi, 182 cm

Brother able banget dan paling care sama Laurent. Aktif diinstagram cuma ngikut Laurent Ama Irene. Tapi jangan kaget kalau dia famous walaupun awalnya cuma iseng. Hehehe

...

**_Need Loyalty_**

"Mama papa, aku berangkat dulu. Bebebs udah nunggu didepan!" Pamit lelaki tampan bermata burung hantu yakni Kyung-soo. Pada orang tua nya papa Jonghyuk dan mama Yuqi.

Papa Jonghyuk berdecak kesal, Kyung-soo yang ia inginkan adalah Kyung-soo yang tidak berpacaran dulu. Tapi sudah terlanjur si putra tersayang nya menjadi budak cinta seorang gadis dari putri mantan kekasihnya dulu. Wohoo ada cerita terselubung...

"Ya Kyung-soo, hati-hati jangan ngebut bawa mobilnya! " Balas mamaa yuqi, Kyung-soo mengangguk lalu melenggang pergi keluar rumahnya dan sudah mendapati si cantik milik nya.

Ia menghampiri gadis itu lalu menarik gadis itu masuk ke mobilnya Yangs sudah dikeluarkan oleh satpam rumahnya. Sudah didalam Kyung-soo langsung melajukan mobilnya.

"Bebs, nanti kencan yuk mau ga?" Ajak kyungsoo pada gadis disampingnya yakni Laurent. Gadis itu memandang nya berbinar dan mengangguk semangat.

"Nde, thanks Kyung oppa.." setuju Laurent, kyungsoo tersenyum senang saat Laurent memanggilnya dengan sebutan oppa.

"Oppa ya~ setelah ke mall main ke apart ku yuks! Kita udah lama ga main itu~" giliran Laurent yang mengajak kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya kasar, ia tahu apa yang dimaksud 'main' itu. Kyungsoo sih mau-mau aja, tapi sepulang mall rencananya kyungsoo mau main bareng Kai di games center.

"Maaf bebs, aku udah janji main bareng Kai ke games center.." jawab kyungsoo sambil tersenyum melas kearah Laurent. Laurent cemberut mendengarnya hingga keduanya sudah tiba disekolah.

Kyungsoo keluar mobil lebih dulu lalu diikuti Laurent yang berjalan masuk meninggalkan kyungsoo. Laurent sengaja melakukan itu karena ia sedang marah pada kyungsoo yang menolak ajakannya, padahal kan dia lagi gebet banget ingin main bareng kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo gelagapan ditinggal, ia berlari menghampiri Laurent dan merangkulnya mesra. Lihat saja bibir kerucut nya ditunjukkan seperti menggoda untuk dicium.

"Bebs jangan marah dong~" rayu kyungsoo sambil memasang wajah imut pada Laurent. Jika biasanya kalian menemukan karekter kyungsoo dalam ff selalu cuek dan judes, kyungsoo yang kalian temukan disini berbeda

Mereka berjalan beriringan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang udah ramai karena beberapa menit lagi udah bell masuk. Banyak siswa siswi yang memperhatikan si Couple Goals yang semakin hari semakin mesra.

"Kamu ga tahu gimana aku bebs! Aku udah gebet banget.." jawab Laurent, kyungsoo yang mendengarnya semakin bersalah tapi ia udah terlanjur janji. Solusinya sih ia turutin Laurent dan nego ama kai!

Kyungsoo yang tidak kunjung memberi respon, Laurent udah nyelonong masuk ke kelasnya. Mereka ga satu kelas, cuma kelas mereka berdampingan. Setelah Laurent masuk bertepatan bel masuk, kyungsoo juga masuk ke kelasnya.

**_Need Loyalty_**

**From: bebs KSOO**

_Jangan marah atuh bebs, ga enak atuh aa' ngingkar janji ama kai. Ngertiin aa' yang neng?_

Guru yang mengajar belum datang, jadi laurent buka ponselnya dan muncullah pesan dari kyungsoo.

Laurent modar kalau kyungsoo udah pakek panggilan aa'-eneng. Ga tega terus terusan marah, tapi gimana juga kyungsoo juga harus ngertiin Laurent!

**To: bebs KSOO**

_Iya deh eneng ngertiin aa'. Tapi sepulang sekolah jangan nemuin eneng, eneng mau SELINGKUH!_

Dibalas sarkas oleh Laurent. Yah sedikit kekanak-kanakkan. Tapi lihat aja bakalan berdampak bagus koq. Lihat aja nanti! :V

•

•

•

**TBC**

Ni gua bawain ff kyungsoo rasa lokal. Take place nya sih Korea tapi bahasanya gua bikin Indonesia lokal. Dibikin santuy ajaaa

Jangan lupa vote komen cuy!

Rena


End file.
